1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a luminaire mounting system. Specifically, the present invention relates to recessed luminaire fixture frame mounting system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In construction of buildings, it is known to install false or suspended ceilings beneath water pipes, heating ducts and electrical races in order to easily access such structures while concealing them from normal activity within a building or room. Typically, the false ceiling is formed of acoustical tiles or drywall tiles which are supported by a network of inverted T-shaped grid members. The T-grid members are supported from the building structure by a plurality of wires or stems and are typically formed of lightweight, small gauge sheet steel. Such construction minimizes the cost of the grid members, provides adequate structural support for the ceiling tiles, and allows adequate access to mechanicals.
In mounting light fixtures to the T-grid, various known light fixtures require the use of multiple tools in order to connect hanger bars to the inverted T-grid formed of a plurality of inverted T-bars. For example, current mounting systems have four mounting bar ends which must be attached to the inverted T-bar members by bending using pliers, adding wire, driving a screw into the T-bar or by snapping the hanger bars onto the T-grid and utilizing tools to adjust the height of the fixture relative to the acoustical tile ceiling members. Such activities are difficult in and of themselves, however, when working above the ceiling level on a ladder, the task is not only difficult, but may be unsafe. It would be desirable to design a fixture which is mountable in a T-grid system without the use of tools. It would also be desirable to decrease the number of connections necessary to install a recessed lighting system to an inverted T-grid system while allowing quick, consistent, stable installation.
Given the foregoing, it will be appreciated that a luminaire mounting assembly is needed which at least may overcome the aforementioned deficiencies.